The Thin Line Between Us
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Jade takes a challenge so she has to be nice to Tori for the week. Bad things happen but it brings Jade and Tori closer until they kiss. Tori is confused by the kiss but Jade knows what she wants and shes not planning on letting it go. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Thin Line Between Us

"No Jade, I can just get a ride from Trina. Why would you want to give me a ride to school? Last time I let you give me a ride, I jumped out because I thought you were going to kill me." Tori said as she walked to her locker in school. Jade came up to stand beside her. "I was not going to kill you, Vega. I was just trying to scare you so you didn't go after Beck when me and him were dating. I was to give you a ride because I was challenged by Sikowitz to be nicer to someone I hate. So, I picked you. And I made sure that Trina and the others weren't going to give you a ride because... well that isn't important. Come on, it's just a ride to school and home for a few days."

Tori thought about it for a moment. "How long am I going to have to do this?"

Jade smirked because she knew that was a yes. "Only for the rest of the week. That's only five days counting today because I'm giving you a ride home."

Tori bit her lip as she thought about it for a second and then sighed. "OK, you can give me a ride but no creepy stuff like a shovel in the back seat or taking me out in the middle of no where."

Jade smiled as she agreed then was walking off before Tori called out. "Hey, what did you do to make the others not give me a ride?"

Jade didn't turn around but she did respond. "I slashed their tires."

Tori shook her head but smiled anyway as she thought, 'Classical Jade move.' And then grabbed her books before heading off to class.

As the day went on, Tori's friends were talking about someone who stabbed their tires when they were sitting at their normal table. While they were carrying on, Tori was looking at Jade with the knowing smile on her face while Jade just smirked back at her. "So, how are you guys going to get to and from school?" Tori said while looking at anything but their eyes.

Andre was the first to answer. "It's going to take me a while to get the money to pay for my wheels but my uncle is in town so he might let me borrow his pick-up truck that has seats in the back of it. I can give you all a ride if you want?"

Beck, Cat, Robbie and Trina said thank you before Jade spoke up. "I don't really need a ride. They seemed to have left my car alone. To be far, everyone knows that if the touch my vehicle, I'll end them."

Cat glanced at Tori before speaking. "Tori, you riding with us to school since Trina was your driver?"

Tori bit her lip and looked at Jade before her eyes looked at her own food. "No, I got offered a ride already."

Cat smiled. "Oh, cool. Who is it? Is it a boy?! Is he your boyfriend? Can I meet him? Have I met him already or is her new here?"

Cat finally stopped talking and before I could respond, Jade answered. "From me, I'm not a boy, I'm not her boyfriend, you've already met me and no I'm not new here."

Everyone looked at jade with shocked looks because she answered all of Cat's questions and then they looked at Tori with questioning looks. "She offered earlier and I said yes."

Tori glanced at Jade, hoping Jade would take the hint and help her out of this which she did. "I already promised her I wouldn't kill her. So, is the pick-up truck big enough for all of you or is some of you going to have to walk?"

Everyone got distracted while talking about the size of this truck while Tori smiled warmly at jade then mouthed a thank you. Jade shrugged but smiled anyway.

After school was over, Jade was walking Tori to her car when Tori finally spoke up. "Thanks for distracting them so they wouldn't stare at me like that. I'm not a very good liar."

Jade unlocked the car and got in before saying. "The challenge is to be nice so I'm being nice."

Tori laughed lightly before asking. "So, since the challenge is to be nice to me, does that mean that if I ask you to hug me, you have to?"

Jade's stared at her. "Don't push it, Vega. There's only a certain amount of kindness I will show. Even if that means losing the challenge."

Tori laughed. "I bet you that I will convince you into giving me a hug."

Jade was already on the road before saying, "Whatever." But never taking her eyes off the road.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thin Line Between Us

It was early morning and Jade and Tori was on their second day of being nice. They were at a red light as cars sped by. Tori was dancing to the music in the car that she talked Jade into playing. As the light turned green, she began to drive when a speeding car smashed into the side of them and then the were slammed into a building. Tori could smell the gas and smoke so she knew the car was about to go up in flames. Tori knew they had to get as far back as they can before it blows. She turned to Jade and the look on her face told her that Jade knew as well. Tori took off her seat belt but noticed that Jade couldn't get her own seat belt off.

Tori reached over to help her but as the car caught fire, Jade looked at her and said, "You need to get out. The car is about to blow. Tori, I'll be OK. Go."

Tori shook her head as she reached into the glove box and pulled out a pair of Jade's scissors and cut the seat belt straps. The climbed out and made sure everyone was far enough away before the car finally blew. Jade was catching her breath before looking at Tori. Before she could say thank you though, Tori's lips met hers in a fast but passionate kiss. Tori pulls away and says, "There was no way in hell that I was going to leave you."

after their moment, Tori realized what she did and apologized before running off. Jade blinked for a few seconds as she let everything settle in. After everything was taken care of, Jade's car was totaled and Andre picked them up and was driving everyone to school. After everyone was done asking them what happened and made sure they were OK, they got to school. Everyone was surprised that they didn't have any scratches on them but they didn't want to upset the girls by asking to many questions. Tori avoided talking to Jade about anything. She wouldn't even make eye contact with her.

Everyone noticed the silence but didn't say anything. Jade had finally had enough of Tori avoiding her so after lunch, she pulled her into the janitor's closet. "Why are you avoiding me? Is it because of the kiss?"

Tori didn't respond she just looked at the floor and that was all Jade needed as an answer. "Tori, why are you made at me? As I recall, you kissed me."

Tori looked up as she put her hands in the air. "Look, I'm sorry about kissing you. It won't happen again. I have to get to class."

Jade pushed Tori softly away from the door. "I'm not mad about you kissing me. we have five minutes before we have to get to class and I actually want that to happen again. I may not know what that means but I don't care."

Tori shook her head while looking away from Jade. "That was just a reaction. The kiss meant nothing to me."

Jade pushed her into the wall and made sure there was no room between them. "Your lying. You even said it yourself, your a terrible liar. I know that kiss meant something to you and I'm not going to stop until I prove it to you."

And a second later, Jade was gone. Tori sighed and sunk down to the floor. she knew that Jade was going to keep trying but she also knew that she couldn't let Jade find out that the kiss meant everything to her. She wasn't ready for everything to change yet. Part of her was hoping that Jade would prove she was lying but she didn't want everyone to think badly of her. Mostly her friends.

After Andre dropped off almost everyone, only Jade and Tori was left sitting on the back with their legs hanging off but not touching the ground. Jade glanced at Tori and admired the way the light hit her. Tori looked beautiful and Jade couldn't help but stare at her. Tori's eyes were closed as she leaned back on her hands and and relaxed. Jade knew that there was nothing in this world that would keep her away from Tori. She loved her and she wasn't afraid to admit it to her or herself.

After a few seconds of thinking about what to say or do to prove that Tori was lying about having feelings for her, she spoke. "Hey Tori. I wanted to say sorry about how I acted earlier."

Tori opened her eyes to look at Jade with a soft smile. "It's OK. We both did get in a bad car crash so we might not be all here yet."

Jade knew that that was a lie because Tori's smile broke a little while she talked. "Let me make it up to you. We can also say thank you to the others as well. Let's go camping over the weekend. All of us."

Tori's smile was real this time as she nodded and said yes. They reached Jade's house so Jade jumped off the truck and then she stood there for a second before she hugged Tori. Tori was surprised but hugged Jade back anyway. Jade pulls away and then waves at Andre as she walked into her house. Tori was a little upset that Jade gave up but she was kinda glad that Jade wanted all of them to hang out and go camping. 'Well, if I can't be with her, being her friend is good. Even though it might kill me to be that close and not kiss her.' Tori thought as the were close to her house.

The days leading up to the weekend went by pretty normal but Jade was being very nice to her. 'I guess Jade doesn't like losing challenges. Not that I don't like me and her getting along.' Tori thought.

It was finally Friday night and they were all heading to the camp ground. They were the only ones there which was weird because the area was beautiful. There was a huge lake surrounded by trees and two cabins. The cabins were a few yards away from each other but over than that, everything was close together. They agreed on girls get one cabin and boys get the other. As Jade, Tori, Cat and Trina went into their cabin, they noticed there was only three beds. Trina spoke up. "OK, someone is going to have to share and it isn't gonna be me."

Before Cat could say anything about her brother having to share a bed with someone at sometime, Jade said, "I'll share one with Tori."

Tori looked at her while blushing. "I could share with Cat. She is small so there would be enough-"

Tori turned around to look at Cat but Cat was already fast asleep, covering the whole bed with her arms and legs spread out. Jade smirked at Tori, knowing that she had no other choice. "OK then, I guess it's decided. Cat and Trina have their own beds and I guess your sharing with me, Vega. Or is there a reason why we shouldn't share a bed?"

Right in that moment was when Tori knew that Jade set this whole thing up to try and prove that she had feelings for her. "No West, there is not a problem with that."

Jade's smirk turned into a smile because she knew what Tori was doing but she enjoyed the game anyway. As they laid down, Jade made sure there was no way Tori could put room in between them. "Jade, I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back later."

Jade looked at Tori as she got up. "Do you want some company? It's pretty dark out there and I wouldn't exactly call it safe."

Tori shook her head. "No, I'll find my way back safely. If I get back and your asleep, I will just crash on the floor."

Jade leaned up before saying, "Nonsense. I will just sit right here and wait until you get back."

Tori was putting on her shoes, not looking at Jade. "You don't have to do that. The floor isn't terrible."

"I want to." Tori looked up at Jade only to lock eyes with her. There was a sweet and loving look on Jade's face and Tori couldn't help the smile that met her lips. 'God, Jade was beautiful.' Tori shook her head, breaking the eye contact while trying to get the thought out of her head. Tori said a quick goodbye before making her way to the door. "Wait." Tori stopped to look back at Jade with a questioning look. Jade slowly slid off the bed and took off her jacket before handing it to Tori. "It's kinda cold out there. Don't want you to freeze now do we?"

Tori smiled and accepted the jacket before sliding out the door. Tori walked quite a few ways before her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. 'Why do I have to have feelings for her? Why couldn't I just be normal and fall in love with some nice guy? But no, instead I fall for a girl who is mean to me most of the time and tried to kill me.'

Tori sat there for a few minutes before sliding over to a tree and leaned back on it. 'I want to be with her but I don't want the people I love to hate me. And if I were to be with Jade, I might hurt her and I never want to do that.'

There was a few crunches behind her and she glanced over only to see Jade walking over to her. "What are you doing out here? I told you I didn't need an escort."

Jade leaned on a tree. "Well, you were gone for almost half an hour. Thought something might have eaten you. And I don't think that would be good if something did."

"Why did you bring me here? I'm not stupid so don't tell me it was because you wanted everyone to spend time together."

Jade did her classic smirk before leaning down on her knees in front of Tori. "I said that I was going to prove that you have feelings for me and that is what I intend to do."

Tori sighed and stood up, heading back towards camp before Jade spun her around and pulled her close by her waist until there was no room left between them. "Jade...I can't do this with you...Jade please don't make this any harder to walk away."

Jade leaned close to Tori's lips before whispering, "I'm not the one making this hard. I know you have feelings for me. I know you do. I know what I want but you are to scared to go for what you want because you don't want people to judge you. I want you and I know that you want to be with me too. All you have to do is say it and we can be together."

Tori pushed Jade away. "No, I don't want you. We are both way to different. I can't be with you in the way you want me to. I want us to be friends but we can't be anything more than that."

Tori ran off toward the cabins then laid down on the floor. She was in tears but trying her best to be quiet. This was painful. She has never felt anything as painful as this. Tori continued to cry until she fell asleep. Her last thoughts and her only thoughts were of Jade and the things she said to her.

Jade finally made it back to the cabin an hour later. She quietly moved Tori off the floor and onto the bed as she went to sleep against the wall. 'All that tonight has proven is that Tori has feelings for me too. No matter how hard she tries to deny them, their there. She's scared but I don't want her to be because I will be there for her no matter what and there was nothing she could say to change my mind.'


	3. Chapter 3

The Thin Line Between Us

The sun came up and in Jade's opinion, it came up to fast. Everyone made their way out to a bench area where Beck grilled hot dogs. "Sorry about the food, guys. We mostly brought hot dogs and smores."

Andre was the first one done and voted that we go swimming. "Sure. Sounds fun if everyone else is in?" Tori said after finishing.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head inside to change. The water was cold at first but easy to get used to. The trip was so far amazing. "We should all do this more often. Why don't we ever hang out like this?" Robbie asked.

Cat swam close to him. "Because, Jade and Tori are always fighting and we didn't want one of them to kill the other and hide their body in the woods. I say that because that is something Jade would do."

Cat was laughing until she was pushed under the water by Jade. Jade held her there for a few seconds and then let her up. "Ops, sorry Cat. Were you saying something?"

Cat shook her head no as she hid behind Robbie. "Jade, play nice. Don't blame Cat for speaking the truth." Tori said as she swam over to check on Cat.

Jade smirked. "Maybe the little kitten should be careful. Besides, cats are afraid of water for a reason."

Tori looked at her with a serious look. "Jade, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jade didn't reply but she did swim to the other side of the lake as Tori followed. "What is with you? I mean, yes you are mean but not like that. Well, to Cat anyway."

Jade's smirk faded. "My problem is that I'm not in a good mood. I did sleep on a floor."

Tori shook her head and moved closer. "Your lying. I mean, yes you did sleep on a floor. That's not the only reason your like this though."

Jade's smile was back as she did her impression of Tori. "Oh, I must be a mind reader because I'm sweet and innocent. Well, if I'm not a mind reader, I can at least read the mean girl's mind."

Tori turned to see where everyone else was before she closed the space between Jade and herself. "Jade...please talk to me. If you don't wanna tell me what's wrong, then take your anger out on me and not the others."

Jade swam past Tori before responding. "I'm not in a good mood because I am tired of the games. I can't and won't take my anger out on you because I love you and you just keep pushing me away. I am trying so hard to be good but it's hard to do that if this is hopeless. If we are hopeless."

Tori swam close to Jade again before kissing her cheek and whispering, "I don't want you to sleep in the floor tonight. There is more than enough room on the bed."

Jade stayed there as she watched Tori swim away from her. Tori was killing her but she was OK with it as long as there was a chance that she could be with her. After everyone was done swimming, they decided on a walk. It was nice outside and they still wanted to make the most out of this trip because they didn't know if it was ever going to happen again. Tori stayed next to Jade most of the day and Jade felt like she was closer to getting Tori. Every now and again, Jade would glance at Tori and if Tori was looking at her, they would lock eyes for a brief few seconds then smile before going back into the conversation with their friends.

When nightfall came, they were all telling scary stories but Jade's stories were the creepiest. They were mostly stories about people going camping and getting killed by a little girl in a crimson red dress with a pair of scissors. After the stories, they decided to call it a night so everyone headed to their cabins. Trina was already inside but as Tori was about to go in, she noticed Cat and Jade talking a few feet away. After a few seconds, Cat hugged Jade then ran over to Tori. "Hey, what was that about? Did something happen?"

Cat shook her head. "No, Jade apologized about shoving me under the water and she promised to make it up to me so I asked if next week, me and Jade could have a sleep over. She said yes!"

Jade turned around in time to see Cat run inside and Tori smiled. Jade shrugged but smiled as she put her hands in her pockets. Tori walked over to Jade then hugged her. "Thank you, Jade. Thank you for trying. You coming to bed?"

Jade pulled away from the hug before nodding. After everyone was asleep, Tori rolled over to lock eyes with Jade. Jade's eyes went back and forth from her lips to her eyes. Tori put her hand on Jade's cheek then whispered. "I do have feelings for you. And as much as I want to act on those feelings, I can't because-"

Jade interrupted her. "I know. But that's not going to stop me from trying. Yes, you and me are completely different and I don't care and I don't think you care either. You are scared because you are all about love but you don't know how to handle this kind of love. Tori, what your not getting is that this-" Jade signaling between both of them. "Is the same kind of love as before. The only difference is that it's stronger than before. I love you, Tori Vega. That isn't going to change. Not even if I wanted it to and I don't want it to change. I'll still be here when you are ready."

Tori's face had tears streaming down it as she brushed some of Jade's hair out of her face. Jade put her hand on Tori's waist and smiled an honest smile. Tori was the one who finally pulled Jade into her. The kiss was different then their first one. This wasn't fast and passionate. It was slow and loving with a hint of lust."

After Jade pulled away, she whispered, "Turn around."

When Tori did, Jade put her arm around Tori's waist and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll always be here when you are ready."

With that, they both drifted off to sleep. Little did they know that Trina was awake the whole time. 'OMG! My sister likes girls?! More importantly, my sister likes Jade? When did this happen and why wouldn't she tell me?' Trina thought to herself. 'Tomorrow I will have to have a talk with her about this. For now, I need my beauty sleep. You don't look this good by staying up all night and thinking about things like this.' And with that, Everyone was asleep. None of them knew what was yet to come the very next day.


	4. Chapter 4

The Thin Line Between Us Tori was walking around outside alone in the early morning. Everyone else was still asleep but she wasn't complaining. She laid in bed beside Jade for an hour and she wanted to lay there forever but she wanted to go swimming. Tori liked walking alone sometimes because she could listen to the sounds of nature and it was beautiful. She also liked it when it was quiet so she could think. 'Why does Jade have to make it so hard to stay away from her? When I'm with her, I can't breathe. I love her and she is making it so hard not to just push her onto the bed and-' Tori shook her head. 'No, bad me. I can't think about that right now. I shouldn't even be thinking about being with Jade...even though I want to. Ugh, why can't she just hate me? That would make everything a lot easier. Like staying away from her and not wanting to kiss her every time I look at her.' "Hey Tori, slow down!" Trina yelled as she ran over to me and was pretty much out of breath. "Hey Trina. What are you doing awake this early? Normally you are that last one to wake up." Tori said as she slowed her pace to fall into step with her sister. When Trina finally caught her breath, she said, "Jade woke me up to ask if I knew where you were. She was going to come look for you but I told her not to because I wanted to talk to you about something." Tori stopped and looked at her sister. "What's up? Wait, your not pregnant, are you? Does mom and dad know? Oh, please don't make me have to tell them." Trina slapped Tori's arm as Tori laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about last night. I was awake and I heard you and Jade talking. Why didn't you tell me that you had feelings for her?" Tori's laughed died out at the mention of last night. "Because I knew you would lecture me about having feelings for Jade. You don't have to tell me off because me and her isn't going to happen. Mom and dad might night like the fact that I'm in love with a girl." Trina put her hand on Tori's shoulder. "I'm not doing to lecture you. I think you and Jade would make a great couple. If you really love Jade, it shouldn't matter what everyone else says. If I met the one I'm supposed to be with, I wouldn't care what everyone else thought. Not even mom and dad. Let me talk to mom and dad while you get your girl. There is no doubt in my mind that our friends will stand by you." Tori hugged her sister right when it started to rain outside. Tori pulled away and then said, "You want to head back or keep walking?" Trina laughed, "Keep walking. The rain feels amazing and this kinda reminds me of the Prome." Tori smiled as they continued walking. Eventually it was pouring and they were soaked so they had to head back. Jade was standing right outside the door, waiting for them to come back. They were by the tree line when Tori looked at her sister only to see her sister nodding. Tori walked up to Jade then connected their lips. Jade uncrossed her arms from her chest then pulled Tori closer by her waist as Tori's hands were in here hair. When they pulled away, they were out of breath and still holding each other close. "I love you, Jade. I want to be with you...now." Jade smiled as she held onto Tori's shirt as if she was going to lose her. "So, is this a yes to being my girlfriend?" Tori nodded before kissing Jade again. Then they heard clapping and saw all the boys were outside and watching them. Jade and Tori smiled before jade kissed Tori again. "Your telling Cat. Ya know, because you think of cat as more of a pet then a friend." Tori said as she pulled back while watching the door to their cabin open and Cat came out with a confused look written on her face. "Hey guys. What's everyone cheering for? Oh, is Trina finally moving to a different state?" Cat asked before glancing at Jade. Jade chuckled while Tori slapped her arm. Jade winked at Tori and Tori bit her lip. "Well, Tori has agreed to be my girlfriend. What do you think, little kitten?" Cat started to jump up and down while screaming. "It's about time! I have been waiting for you two to get together for like, ever." Tori frowned. "Wait, you knew? How would you know if I didn't even know until a few days ago?" Cat shrugged. "All of us did. Except Trina because we don't really hang out but it came up in a conversation and we all thought that you would look good together." The boys and Trina finally made their way over to us. "Well, we are going to make some hot dogs before we go swimming and then a walk. Then we have to head back because we need sleep for school tomorrow." Everyone nodded before they walked off to the benches except for Tori and Jade. Jade pulled Tori closer. "Now...we don't have any distractions. And you...Are all mine." Tori kissed her before saying. "Yes, I'm yours. As long as you want me to be." Jade took her hand and then lead her over to the rest of the group. The day went by quickly for them but when they got to Tori's house, everyone wanted to be there in case things went wrong with telling her parents. Jade called her parents and told them that she needed to talk to them and asked them if they could go to Tori's house. When everyone was there, Tori began. "So, me and Jade wanted to tell you guys some news that you might not exactly like." Tori's dad was first to speak up, "Don't tell me you both are pregnant. You are just teenagers." Trina piped up. "What is with everyone thinking that we are going to get pregnant? No, no one is pregnant." Jade's father spoke up. "What is it that is so important than, Jade?" Jade froze, trying to figure out a way of saying this. "Me and Tori are..." Cat noticed that we would be here a while if she didn't do something. "They are together! They just started dating today." Jade and Tori didn't know rather to be mad at Cat or to thank her for saying what they were having trouble saying. Tori looked at everyone before nodding. "Yes, me and Jade are together." Everyone were holding their breathes before Jade's dad stood up then said, "Jade, you are just a kid. You can't be gay because you still haven't gone through life. People are going to make life hard for you and I don't want that for you." Jade's mother sighed. "And not only that. If you want to be with a girl, couldn't you pick one that isn't like...that." Jade was about to say something before Tori's father interrupted her. "Like what? Rich or because she's nothing like you guys? I love my daughter and I don't care who she's with. She hasn't broken the law so I'm OK with it." Tori's mom was the next to speak up. "I'm going to have to agree with Jade's parents. You guys are just kids and I don't think you should be making a choice like this. Not until you are older and you understand life. I'm sorry but I don't approve of this so say your goodbyes to each other." Trina stepped forward. "Well mom, it isn't really up to you. Jade and Tori love each other and they have all of us-" Trina pointed at their friends. "To stand by them if someone were to try and hurt them." Tori's father smiled. "See, the girls aren't little girls anymore and I don't think we can stop them from what they feel for each other." Tori's mom stormed out the door right before Jade's parents walked over to Jade then said, "Come on. We can talk about this at home but you are not aloud to speak with Tori until you get over what feelings you think you have." Jade shook her head. "No, I have always listened to you guys but this time I will not leave her. I love her and that isn't going to change just because you guys say that I can't be with her." Jade looked at Tori's father before asking. "Do you mind if me and our friends go and stay the night at Beck's trailer?" Tori's dad nodded before they left and got into the truck. "So, where are we actually going?" Beck asked. Jade smiled. "We are all going to a cabin by the beach. My parents bought it a while back so I go there sometimes. There is more than enough room for all of us. Call your parents and tell them that you are staying at Tori's house but in case they try to call and check on you, give them my number." After everyone made the calls and they got to the cabin, Jade and Tori was sitting by the water with their legs spread out. "What are we going to do, Jade? Your parents and my mom are never going to let us be together. I love you and I need you in my life. What if we can't ever be together because they don't think that we should? I love my parents but I love you more." Jade noticed that Tori was crying so she pulled her into a hug. "Tori, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. I will always love you and my parents or your mom isn't going to change that no matter what they do. When school ends and we graduate, come with me so we don't have to be here with them. We can bring whoever wants to go with us." "I'll go with you guys." "Don't forget about me!" "Yay! We can all live together!" "I'm game." "We can use my trailer." They turned around to see all their friends standing behind them. Beck sat down next to them while everyone else was doing the same. "All of are grades are pretty much close together so if we are lucky, we can go to the same collage. We are all family so we will go anywhere with you guys." They put their arms around each other before falling back onto the sand, laughing as a wave came up and splashed them. As they were all running back to dry off, Jade pulled Tori into her and kissed her. The kiss didn't last long but it wasn't supposed to. Jade pulled away before saying. "If that isn't reassuring, I don't know what is." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Thin Line Between Us

Author's Note: This was a chapter was made about a song. It was to teach you that even when you are feeling alone or you feel like your nothing, there will always be people out there in the world who have their own issues but would stand by you even when you are ready to give up. All thanks goes to ScottyBgood. I don't own the song or the show. Hope you all love the chapter.

Jade and Tori were walking around Tori's block, trying to get enough courage to go inside. Jade could tell that Tori was worried because she loved her family but after what her mom said, Tori has never felt more alone. "Hey, calm down, OK? Everything will be fine." Jade said as she pulled Tori into her and kissed her head while her hands were on Tori's waist.

Tori locked eyes with her. "How is everything going to be OK? My mom and your parents hate me now."

Tori hugged Jade while Jade began talking. "Tori, remember that you are not alone in this because we all said that we will stand together. We all will stand by you, expectantly me. You are my girlfriend and no one will change that."

Tori kissed Jade. "This is the first time I ever felt like there was something wrong with me and I don't know how to handle this. How do I handle this?"

Jade grabbed her hand as they started walking again. "Well, you keep your head held high and no one will be able to break you. All of us have our differences but we will be there for each other no matter what."

Tori nodded then went into her house. Her mom was in there and when she saw her daughter, she glared at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you ran off with that dyke of a girlfriend."

Tori was now feeling angry. "Don't call her that. I love Jade and that isn't going to change. I want you to be apart of my life but I don't want to lose Jade either."

Tori's mom walked over to her daughter and said, "If you want me to be apart of your life, you are not aloud to be with Jade. You can be friends but if I even think that you two are together, leave my house and don't come back."

Tori looked at Jade and then at her mother before she ran out the door, leaving her mom and Jade there. Tori sat down outside of school as she tried to figure out what was more important to her, Jade or her mother. Someone knelt down in front of her. "Tori, what happened?"

Tori looked up to see that it was her teacher, Mr. Sikowitz. "Me and Jade had feelings for each other and we started dating over the weekend so I told my parents and Jade's parents. My mom told me that if I want to stay living with her, I have to break up with Jade. How do I choose something like this?"

Sikowitz leaned against the school building. "Well, which would you rather not live without? Who stands by you no matter what happens?"

Tori was crying. "My mother has always stood by me and so has Jade but I don't know where I would go or what I would do."

Tori stood up then ran into the school, straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and whipped her tears before turning, bumping into Jade. Jade went to move closer to Tori but Tori backed up until her back was against the wall. "Please Jade. I...I can't do this. I have to have a place to live and I need my mom."

Jade closed the space between them and kissed Tori. After a few seconds, Tori pushed her back then ran out the door. Jade watched her leave before her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. Tori was feeling like she was torn apart and like she needed to be perfect. When Jade left the bathroom, the halls were clear except Sikowitz was standing a few feet away. "Jade, can I talk to you?"

Jade wasn't in the mood. "Can't, got to get to class. Bother me when I have to go to your classroom."

Before Jade entered her classroom, she heard Sikowitz say, "Which is more important, class or your girlfriend?"

Jade stopped then took a deep breath before walking over to him. She didn't want to reply because she had a feeling that he knew the answer. "I think I have a way of helping Tori will deciding what she wants to do but I need you and your other friends to help. I will excuse you and them from class so we can do this but don't tell Tori."

Jade bit her lip, thinking about it before she nodded. "OK, I'll do anything to get her back. Even if I have to sing a song or wear something stupid."

After Tori got out of her first class, Sikowitz walked up to her then told her that she's needed in black box theater. When she went into the theater, all the lights were off. "Hello? Mr. Sikowitz said that my next lesson was in here."

A spotlight came on and it was pointed at her. Then she started to hear footsteps coming towards her. It was to dark to see who it was until they were right next to her. "Trina?"

Trina smiled as she said, "Hey sis. I heard what happened between you and mom. You know what I would do. Choose love over that."

Tori sighed. "Are you trying to tell me that I should choose love over family? I thought that your always supposed to choose family."

"You are supposed to choose family. Does family tell you that they don't want you to be happy? Because that doesn't sound like family to me."

"So are you saying that I have no family? Thanks Trina, that helped clear things up a lot."

Trina laughed lightly. "No, I'm not saying that you have no family. I'm saying that family isn't always blood related. Family is the people who love and support you no matter what you do. In my opinion, you and your friends are family. You and me are family and we are lucky enough to be related. You know who your family is."

As Trina began to say names, a spotlight would come on and they would be sitting down beside the stage. "Beck...Cat...Robbie...Andre...Rex even though he isn't the nicest. I believe I am forgetting one. Want to help me out there, sis?"

Tori felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. "Jade..."

Jade smiled before putting her head on Tori's. "Tori, we wanted to tell you something so I am going to ask you to sit down and listen."

Tori sighed before sitting down and all the lights came on as the spotlights went off. Beck was the first to speak up. "Me and Jade dated for awhile before you came here. We fought all the time and then we broke up. Me and Her weren't meant to be together. You two were so we are all going to tell you something about us that is something we hate. I hate that that I am at a school like this and when people burst into song, I can't because I can't sing. But I don't care anymore because I have the best people around me who make me feel welcome to be a terrible singer."

Andre put his feet up on a chair in front of himself as he started. "When I first got to Hollywood Arts, I didn't know if I was good enough. I still didn't know if I was good enough until I met you and you sang for your sister. That's why when you didn't think you were good enough, I proved you wrong. I hate that I was insecure but now I don't have to be because you guys support me."

Cat was next. "Hey Tori! Before you came, no one hung out with me because they said that I was weird. I had a few girls who bullied me too. Some of them said that me and my brother belonged in a mental institute. Then you came and we all started having lunch together and befriending each other. I finally felt like I didn't have to hate myself because I was weird and we were all weird in our own way."

Robbie smiled as he waved. "I hated that my only friend was Rex. Everyone treated me like I was just a loser with a puppet but you guys saw something that they couldn't see and you stood by me. Rex is grateful even if he doesn't say it. I love you guys."

Jade sat down next to Tori and took her hand. "I'm a gank. Everyone says it and I know that I am. Before you came here, I was a bully to everyone before I felt like it was better for people to fear me then like me. I even bullied you because you kept breaking threw the walls that I spent so long putting up. Eventually you broke in and I don't regret it. I may not be the nicest but you make me want to try. I never thought that I would befriend Robbie, Cat or Rex but I did and they have help me deal with everything. They helped me be able to see that there is love that you sometimes can't push away. You helped me see that I didn't want to push it away, I wanted to except it and I'm glad you did."

Tori was crying now. "I love you guys a lot and you guys are my family. Thank you all for helping me figure that out. Even if you guys basically had to do an intervention."

Tori hugged everyone and kissed Jade before they all went to Tori's house. Her mother was home and not looking to pleased about her running out that morning. "So? Have you decided who is more important, family or your girlfriend?"

Tori smiled as she looked at her friends and her girlfriend right as her dad walked in. "I have decided, mom. Family is more important then a girlfriend. That's why I'm not breaking up with Jade. My friends are my family and so is Jade. Jade isn't just my girlfriend. She's the air that I breathe. I can't get her out of my mind and I don't want to."

Tori's mom walked up to Tori and then smacked her. "Get out of my house. You are not my daughter anymore."

"Like hell she is! You are not about to kick my daughter out of the house. I pay the bills and the house is in my name so if someone is leaving, it's you. I love you both but if it comes down to you or my children, I will choose them no matter what." Tori's father said as he stood in front of his daughter and her friends.

Her mother's face was now red with anger as she once again, stormed out of the house. He turned and hugged his daughters and then hugged Jade. "Thank you for helping my daughter find who she wants to be."

Jade smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Vega. I will make sure to repay the favor by taking great care of your daughter."

He was walking towards the stairs before turning to look at them. "Please, call me David. As long as you take care of my daughter and she does the same for all of you, you are welcome here anytime. That goes for all of you."

Tori hugged all her friends then said, "Tonight, you all can stay here. I want to be with my family and I would like to think that my family would like to hang out with me too."

Everyone nodded there agreements and they called pizza place and was looking through the movies. Tori kissed Jade before saying, "I'm really glad that you have always been here for me. All of you guys have been here for me even when I wanted to give up. I love you all. Even Rex because he hasn't said anything to hurt my feelings."

Rex responded quickly. "That's because Jade said she would rip my arm off and burn it. I have to wait two weeks before I'm aloud to insult you. But that doesn't mean I can't insult all of you losers."

Tori and Jade laughed as they went to sit on the couch with their family. Tori leaned into Jade as she began to think to herself. 'The thin line between love and hate fades the longer I stay with her. Maybe it's better that way. Kinda like two sides of the same coin. It can't exist without the other. I can't exist without her. Love does hurt but I don't care as long as I have my family and Jade West beside me. Jade may be hate and I may be love, but I like it that way.'


End file.
